àngel por una noche
by lusin denali
Summary: la vida de bella cambio cuando conocio a edward, su vida a sido feliz hasta ahora, pero como en toda relacion hay discuciones y esta no es una ecepcion, los 2 enamordos escogieron la peor noche para empezar a discutir ...talves primera y ultima
1. el amor que se perfecciona con la muerte

Una larga carretera

En la que juntos conducíamos

Gritando a toda voz

El uno al otro

No recuerdo muy bien por que

Ya que muerte es sinónimo de olvido.

Un segundo gritaba llena

De energía y de rencor

Que te creí guardar

Pero al siguiente

No solo estaba arrepentida

Si no que también muerta.

Esto o es un poema,

No es una sinfonía

Ni una canción

Son recuerdos de una corta vida

A la que tuve poco acceso.

Este momento no es

hoy ,mañana, ni ayer

tampoco es:

presente pasado ni futuro.

Esta noche yo seré

Tu ángel y guardare

Tu corazón pero solo

Por favor escúchalo

A el y a mi.

Hoy yo pagare por tu dolor.

Un sacrificio que yo

estoy dispuesta a hacer

mi corazón por el tu yo

mi felicidad por la tu ya

mi vida por todo tu ser.

mi corazón por el tu yo

mi felicidad por la tu ya

mi vida por todo tu ser.

Ahora yo ya no importo

viví una vida feliz y larga

y este momento es tu turno.

tranquilo , que yo cuidare tus pasos

Puedes avanzar, tan rápido

como tu lo desees pues yo seré paciente

y te esperare.

Tus lagrimas serán mi tormento

Y tu sonrisa… la energía para seguir delante.

Vive y se feliz puesto que

Tu corazón, tu visa y tu felicidad

Las puedes ahora entregar

A alguien mas.

…

**Obra en proceso ,es una historia trágica pero les asegurare un final Edward y bella si la sigo, tal ves lo que escrito no explique bien la historia , pero lo hice en u simple momento de inspiración que tuve al unir un montón de frases casi sin sentido.**

**En fin , la historia será buena y creo que algo corta pero espero poder hacer a alguien llorar , si me escriben algún comentario para incentivarme a seguir escribiéndolo tal ves lo desarrolle**


	2. recuerdos de una corta vida

**Discleimer:** aunque pienso usar solo unos nombres de la saga creo que es justo decirles que eso personajes no son míos si no de la gran obra maestra de crepúsculo .

La historia es completamente mía y de echo algunas partes son autobiográficas.

**-lo bueno de una persona fría****  
><strong>**es que lo poco que demuestra ,****  
><strong>**es verdadero.-**

…**..**

DIOS, como fui tan tonta? Como fui a creer semejante estupidez , hoy me siento como una basura, siento que ya nada vale la pena pues mi pobre y maltratado corazoncito me duele y todo por un verdadero patán.

El día lo empecé con un sueño horrible, tenia que ver con terror , miedo ,desconfianza y Edward

jamás llegue a creer que todo eso se juntaría … o por lo menos no con Edward.

Volvía del instituto con mis notas en la mano, baje mi perfecto de 10 en literatura a un 8 , segunda razón para un día malo.

La mayoría de las chicas irían a hablar primero que nada con sus amigas, pero yo no podía hacer eso ya

Que me sentiría de lo mas tonta al saber que todas me dijeron que el era un idiota de primera.

Ed. y yo llevamos juntos ya unos 7 meses ,el a sido mi primer y único novio , con el fue mi primer beso ,mi primer abrazo , de echo fue mi primer en muchas cosas -muchas de ellas el mismo día- lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer….

Había empezado un lindo carnaval por la salida del pueblo en una área verde normalmente usada para ese tipo de interacciones, entre Ángela y Jessica se las arreglaron para meterme a la ducha, vestirme y maquillarme conmigo aun medio dormida, a beses llegaba a tener ataques de nervios que me dejaban exhausta y después de ellos solo quería descansar.

Any, salma, Paulina y Samanta no salen a este tipo de cosas así que las tendía que aguantar yo sola.

Llegamos al carnaval como a las 7 y algo y teníamos planeado quedarnos un buen rato , tal ves me escabulliría entre los arboles antes de que este para de locas a las que llamo amigas se pusieran a beber y tratasen de convencerme de que hiciese lo mismo y es que alguna se tenia que mantener en pie para conducir de regreso a casa , cansada no es exactamente una buena condición para manejar , pero tampoco lo es borracha y aun menos en el tipo de caminos que hay por aquí ya que tantas lloviznas ,tormentas y nevadas fueron causantes de que el camino se convirtiese aun mas peligroso .

Camine un tanto mas rápido para alejarme de mis amigas y sentarme en una de las bancas que había por ahí cuando choque contra algo duro e impenetrable para casi caer al suelo.

Cuando volví a la noción logre identificar el rostro de la pared, era nada mas y nada menos que Edward cullen , el chico por el que estado loca desde tercero de primaria , si se que es casi un trauma por el pero es que el es… perfecto o casi , a pesar de ser el chico problema de al escuela reprobado por un año en el instituto , el que se cortaba en 6 grado, futbolista de lo mas atlético ,mas delgado que un poste y si embargo mas fuerte que tantos en el aula ,alto como uno no se imagina ,salió con todas mis amigas y algunas otras no tan lindas y con la mitad de neuronas que mi perro, uno lo vería como alguien con traumas y decepciones de los que deberías alejarte , pero ase tiempo que el se volvió mi amigo , de echo varios años ya en los que lo pude conocer muy a fondo para descubrir a un artista ,hoy en día toca la guitarra y la batería

-hola hermosa- dijo con su agradable voz ronca mientras me estiraba un brazo , paso un momento para que me diese cuenta de lo que quería.

Después acercarme y besar su mejilla a manera de saludo poso su mano a la parte baja de mi espalda y yo hice lo mismo para no quedarme a tras.

-y que haz echo últimamente?

-realmente no mucho- conteste a duras penas por los nervios y el nudo en mi garganta

-has hecho algo útilmente?

-no, no realmente- genial, con eso claro que lo atraería, a de pensar que soy una aburrida.

Caminamos uno instantes hasta llegar a una mesa en la cual el se sentó –literalmente sobre la mesa- y yo prefería la silla frente a el.

Hablamos un rato acerca de nuestra vida y por que habíamos dejado de frecuentarnos para llegar al punto de simplemente saludarnos en los pasillos o en la calle por coincidencia.

Cuando de repente me pregunto

-y si te robo un beso?

Creí haber escuchado mal así que seguí como si nada hablando de mis planes para re decorar mi cuarto.

-y si te robo un beso?

En ese momento el estaba ya mas cerca de mi .

-creo que no me molestaría- dije sin aliento mientras yo me acercaba mas y mas.

Recuerdo haberle dicho que lo extrañe, pues no lo pude reprimir y junto con ello otro beso y un gemido de parte mío y de el un sonido muy parecido pero mas ronco y varonil.

Y claro , eso fue la parte mas linda del asunto ,después de ello nos besamos barias veces , aunque cuando me pregunto si me podía besar jamás creí que el muy salvaje usaría la lengua y sus dientes para casi atragantarme … pero me gusto ,desafortunadamente para mi mis amigas estaban tan borrachas que no podían caminar así que me las arregle para sacarle las llaves a Ángela del bolsillo y subir a ambas a la camioneta en la parte trasera .

Esa noche fue otro de mis sueños con Edward cullen y sin duda alguna uno de los mejores.

Pero esto es diferente, hoy no es un día feliz ni bueno ni normal.

La verdad es que Edward me había engañado , yo lo vi con mis propios ojos , lo peor de todo es que fue con una chica que parecía no valer la pena -o eso e de pensar por mi ira e impotencia en este momento- una estuante novata de tez morena ojos grandes y hundidos, cabellera larga peinada en una coleta alta con vestimenta de los años 60s y vista distraída.

Cuando se descubre una infidelidad uno esperaría ver a una modelo de revista de lo mas guapa para decirse a si misma "bueno es mas linda que yo " y después ahogarse en litros de helado napolitano para en unos meses recobrarse y seguir adelante.

Pero no, a mi me pusieron los cuernos con esa …. Niña que no tiene ni idea de la vida.

Seguí caminando por un extremo de la carretera para la salida de Forks esperando algún milagro divino o siquiera que parase de llover.

Un rugido de motor llamo mi atención así que voltee para ver si se trataba de algún conocido que me ayudase , pero como el destino esta en mi contra resulto ser la persona que menos deseaba ver en esta momento.

El auto se paro junto a mi y la puerta del copiloto se abrió de golpe para mi .

-súbete – dijo con su inusual voz molesta

Subí a regañadientes ya que sabia que no tenia otra opción ,un muy molesto piloto de ojos verdes me recibió con una amarga mirada.

…

**Bueno , creo que quede un tanto conforme con su apoyo y decidí darles el primer capitulo de esta historia y espero no haberlas decepcionado.**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por unos muy lindos rr que me escribieron y a otros por ponerme en alerta de fic.**

**Quiero aclarar que esto no es un songfic y disculparme por mis faltas de ortografía .**

**Bien creo que eso seria todo por ahora.**

**Así que ahora dame un rr hermosura.**


	3. no todo fue siempre así

**Discleimer:** aunque pienso usar solo unos nombres de la saga creo que es justo decirles que eso personajes no son míos si no de la gran obra maestra de crepúsculo .

La historia es completamente mía y de echo algunas partes son autobiográficas.

**-ser estúpida es una cosa,  
>que te hagan sentir como tal es peor.-<strong>

…

Se dice que la imaginación es ciertamente mejor que la cruel realidad.

Si estoy soñando esto creo que la imaginación es una basura.

-muy bien , pues entonces andando- me apresuro

-y sus nombres? Puedo saber por lo menos eso?

-pero claro que si pequeña, yo soy Rakel y soy tu ángel de las decisiones, yo soy quien te acompaña cuando tienes alguna duda que parece no tener salida-

La segunda mujer de cabellos oscuros se me puso en frente.

-mi nombre es Dafne y soy tu ángel del amor, yo soy la que te acompaña en tus momentos especiales, como cuando estas con tu familia en navidad o algo por el estilo-

Voltee asía el hombre de piel oscura.

-pequeña, yo soy Cristian y soy tu ángel de la imaginación , estoy presente en tus momentos artísticos, cuando tocas con tu violín o empiezas a dibujar, pero también te acompaño en tus sueños y combato tus pesadillas-

El hambre de cabello canoso me puso una mano en el hombro para que voltease a verlo.

-yo pequeña mía soy Rafael y soy tu ángel de la sensatez, me encargo de cuidarte las espaldas en cualquiera de tus ideas, ya sea que haz ido a alguna fiesta en la que las personas están bebidas ahí es cuando yo salgo y te hago pedir que pasen por ti o pides conducir de regreso a casa.

La ultima mujer de cabellos rubios blanquecinos casi transparentes se escondía tras Rakel.

Al parecer era la mas joven ya que aun tenia rasgos muy infantiles y una mirada inocente , pero de cierta manera asustada, como asustada de mi.

-vamos cariño ella no te guardara rencor- Rakel intento animarla para presentarse.

La pequeña dio un paso al frente para presentarse.

-mi nombre es Melisa , yo te recogí en la carretera y te guie para que llegases con nosotros, yo me encargo de cuidar cada descuido tuyo –

Entonces ella era…

-pero eso quiere decir que tu eres…

-yo soy tu ángel de la muerte- susurro con tristeza

…**.**

uno no puede vivir de recuerdos, si no que hay que vivir para crear nuevos.

Pero en este momento estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Vivía día tras día de cada recuerdo que tenia con Edward , pues el solo venia a visitarme de ves en ves , cuando tenia tiempo para verme.

Claro que lo comprendía ya que el trabaja descargando cajas de los camiones y pues tenia poco tiempo para todo.

E de admitir que lo extraño cada día un tanto mas.

Mis amigas intentan detenerme, me dicen que tengo que arrancármelo del corazón antes de que el llegue a lastimarme de gravedad.

Pero aunque lo intentase seria imposible.

Él se unido en mis sentimientos como en arena movediza.

Como si cada ves que yo luchara para sacarlo el se hundía todavía mas.

Pero mis amigas son muy comprensivas y de lo mas lindas y dulces.

Any cree que mientras yo este feliz todo saldrá bien para los dos.

Ángela aunque no este de acurdo esta alegre por que yo también lo sea.

Y salma, bueno ella no quiere hablar de Edward ya que cree q es un drogadicto de lo peor (cosa totalmente falsa) pero también esta feliz por mi.

Samanta y Paulina están del mismo lado que Any.

También se que si mi corazón se llegase a romper ellas estarán para mi en cada momento, sin importar que ellas desearían estar en otro lugar.

Hoy estoy un tanto nerviosa ya que Edward prometió venir a visitarme por la tarde.

Para tranquilizarme un rato decidí tocar u rato con mi violín, pero los nervios eran tantos que las manos me temblaban y solo lograba que estrepitosos sonidos salieran de mis cuerdas.

Recuerdo que antes la única razón para que yo saliese al parque era para pasear a mi perro.

Ese pequeño era mi adoración , el era mi bebe consentido.

Con tan solo recordarlo la nostalgia volvían a mi .

Su nombre era Suertudo pues tubo mucha suerte al encontrarme cuando fue abandonado en la calle por algún dueño inconsciente e insensible sin corazón.

Mi pequeño murió de vejez , pero eso significa que tubo una gran y larga vida , así que lo recordare por siempre y el siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón.

Mire el reloj y salí disparada al parque.

Edward ya me esperaba en una de las bancas bajo un árbol.

-hola- esa sonrisa de comercial se presento en su rostro.

Las repuestas cortas eran parte de nuestra conversación, y las preguntas normalmente eran por parte mía pero las respondía como si el me las hubiese echo pues así el conocería una parte de mi.

Cuando se hizo mas tarde me acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa y se despidió con un beso, pero esta vez un tanto diferente , mas dulce y calmado, mas romántico.

Un recuerdo mas que podría guardar en mi mente.

…**.**

Estaba mas que atónita, como algo así podría estar realmente sucediendo?

La muerte estaba justo frente mío .

La muerte, el amor , la sensatez, la imaginación y las decisiones eran algo presente justo ahora.

Tan literal y desquiciado a la vez.

-por favor no me odies- me rogo la muerte- todos los demás lo hacen-

-odiarte? Como podría no odiarte? – intente calmarme, de verdad que lo intente- pero si tu fuiste la que me separo de todo lo que yo amaba- tal vez no debí haber levantado tanto la voz.

-no fue mi intención realmente , pero es mi trabajo- sus ojos se veían como al punto de las lagrimas.

-tu trabajo? Es tu trabajo arruinar a los demás?

- cariño no te debes alterar así con la pequeña melisa, aun siendo la mas antigua entre nosotros es la mas sensible- Rakel saco su instinto maternal para defender a la muerte.

-te e traído un obsequio de bienvenida- melisa intentaba arreglar las cosas.

Un ladrido muy familiar sonó cerca mío.

-no puede ser- exclame con sorpresa.

-soy la muerte, pero claro que se puede hacer.

-Suertudo- mi bebe estaba de nuevo con migo, igual de pequeño que siempre pues era un chihuahua.

Estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo vi, o bueno, la ultima vez que lo vi en vida solo que con la pequeña diferencia en la que llevaba en el lomo un par de mullidas alas.

Basta de tonterías, necesitaba respuestas y ya.

-aun no se que pensar de todo esto-

-descuida pequeña todo lo responderemos al llegar a tu destino- dijo la sensatez.

La imaginación me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a lo que parecía mi destino mientras yo me aferraba con el otro brazo a suertudo negándome a soltar al único recuerdo que tenia en ese momento.

…

**Hola chicas, les agradezco que me lean, les e dejado aquí el nuevo cap antes de salir de verano y de que empiecen mis clase.**

**Espero que sigan leyéndola y que este cap no se les allá echo aburrido.**

**Pronto tendrán mas de mi**

**P.D. quien me deje un rr le doy un adelanto del sig cap.**


	4. meditando

**Discleimer:** aunque pienso usar solo unos nombres de la saga creo que es justo decirles que eso personajes no son míos si no de la gran obra maestra de crepúsculo .

La historia es completamente mía y de echo algunas partes son autobiográficas.

- **el dolor es el alimento  
>esencial del amor; cualquier amor que no se haya nutrido de un poco<br>de dolor puro ,muere**

…

Se dice que uno no valora lo que tiene si no hasta que lo pierde, que todo lo que hoy en día tenemos en algún momento desaparecerá, que hay que aprovechar al máximo cada día como si fuese el ultimo.

Hice caso omiso a todas aquellas palabras que para mi no tenían significado alguno , pero ahora las puedo entender, puesto que al parecer la muerte le da significado tanto a la vida como a tantas cosas mas ,irónicamente.

No se cuanto llevo aquí meditando a cerca de la realidad, pareciese que es el único tema que me viene a la mente, he recordado cientos de frases de los escritores que leí y hacen ver la vida como algo inexistente, como una fabula muy separado a la realidad ya la muerte como algo mas realista.

-muerte fin del infortunio.- Shakespeare

-que es la vida? ,si no un sueño- Lewis Carroll

Tantas frases fueron las que me mantuvieron cuerda aquí… ¿que es aquí ? no lo se de verdad que no , todo empieza a ser blanco y de ahí al negro , si es no , todo es lo que no y yo simple y sencillamente no soy.

…**..**

Ya había sonado la campana y yo aun seguía recogiendo los libros de mi casillero que se habían caído cuando lo abrí, un par de manos se acercó para recoger mi libro de matemáticas antes de que yo lo tomara.

-hey Bella, como te ha ido?

Esa voz por la que me la he desvelado tantas noches, y el perfume de su piel que vagamente llegaba a recordar cuando menos lo esperaba.

-bien- dije sin apartar la vista del piso.

-perfecto- me entrego mi libro y se marcho.

Pff tonta ,tota y mas tonta me merecía miles de golpes contra mi casillero en ese mismo instante.

Edward me recuerda mucho a los jóvenes de los años 50s ,el es ese chico malo con camiseta blanca ,chaqueta de cuero ,pantalones ajustados ,siempre sobre su motocicleta de pista o su guitarra colgada al hombro, pero aun que claro también es un fumador al que le encanta beber como pez.

Todo eso a mi me vuelve toda una boba, el corazón corre mas rápido de lo normal, mi vista se nubla, se me eriza la piel e incluso juraría que veo corazoncitos a su alrededor .

Camine directamente a mi clase de matemáticas antes de que llegase algún maestro a darme un sermón de media hora acerca de por que debo ser puntual en todas mis clases o en el peor de los casos un de los otros viejos rabo verde que se la pasan viéndole las piernas a todas y a cada unas de las chicas del instituto.

…

Miles de recuerdos como esos volvían a mi mente, todos y cada uno volaban alrededor del mismo personaje Edward Cullen.

El fue el primero en todo , mi primer amigo hombre, mi primer beso e la mejilla, mi primer beso, mi primera cita…

Mi primera cita, recuerdo haber batallado mucho para obtenerla.

Flash back

Ya había pasado mas o menos una semana desde mi primer beso con Edward y no sabia mas nada de el.

No lo veía en el pasillo, ni en la cafetería, en los salones, en el gimnasio y menos en la calle.

Era como si me estuviese evitando, como si aquel beso hubiese sido todo un error.

Tal vez el no quería que las cosas pasaran así, o tal ves yo me vi como una chava muy fácil, tal vez no debí dejar que me besara.

Tal vez todo lo e tirado por la borda, incluyendo mi salvavidas.

La campana sonó y me dirigí a la clase de literatura que se suponía compartiría con Edward.

Pero como era previsto tampoco hoy llego.

Edward es como el problemático de la escuela, falta a clases, llega a al escuela en su moto ruidosa, retando a la directora, deja el almuerzo para irse a fumar atrás de la escuela, siempre tras alguna chica, de echo no creo que allá una sola chica a la que no a invitado a salir aun, bueno claro, exceptuándome a mi.

Bien, ese es Edward, un chico testarudo y problemático ,aunque claro era de esperarse con 2 hermanos mayores con los mismos antecedentes y una hermana a la que por mas que lo intentes no logras sacar de los bares y los antros.

Pero bueno, soy yo la que a decidido quererlo aun con todo lo que ello implica, aunque ha beses todo eso parezca solo dolor.

Si tan solo el supiera que me la paso horas esperando a que se conecte a la red y al final me da miedo hablarle por no parecer una pesada.

Que mi corazón se agita cada que veo que el a empezado la conversación .

O que aunque el tarde lo que pareciese una eternidad en contestarme yo estoy al cien por ciento atenta a contestarle en cuanto me manda algo.

los celos me llegan cada que veo sus fotos en la red que se toma con otras chavas.

El miedo que me da cada que veo sus fotografías junto a su moto.

Terror por que el cigarrillo se haga para el una dicción de la que al final no podrá salir.

Mi corazón se estruja cada que veo que alguna chica del instituto se a robado sus fotos de la red para mandárselas de nuevo con márgenes de flores ,corazones y frases que derraman miel.

odio que siento hacia mi por no poder hacer lo mismo.

Si tan solo supiese, o si tan solo a mi me agarrase la valentía suficiente de sacar ese ser interior que existe en mi y por fin decirle lo mucho que lo quiero.

Pero e de suponer que ese es mi destino , siempre en la oscuridad amándolo sin que el llegue a saber jamás que para mi aquel beso que me ha dado significo mucho mas de lo que se llegaría a imaginar.

-eso y nada mas – susurre por los pasillos de la escuela para mi siguiente clase, cuando de repente una puerta de casillero se abrió frente a mi .

Por el susto cerré los ojos ya que creí que me daría justo en la nariz, pero nada llego.

-Isabella? – eso voz, esa profunda vos solo podía ser de alguien.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud ante el miedo de que solo fuese mi imaginación.

-Edward?- el miedo aun se notaba en mi voz.

-hola niña hermosa, como has estado?- me pegunto con una hermosa sonrisa de actor de revista.

- pues muy bien , y tu?- por mas que lo intente la emoción salió por si sola en mi voz.

-bastante bien pequeña, pero sabes, extraño lo del otro día- una mirada traviesa pero profunda surco por sus ojos.

-pues yo también e extrañado lo del otro día, pero creo que me gustaría hablar – necesitaba aclarar esto ya.

Se movió de tal manera que quedara apuntando con su mano hacia el frente

-tu dime hacia donde vamos – pff esa gran sonrisa volvió a aparecer

-pero si estamos aun en clases

-despreocúpate hermosa, de los problemas me encargo- me guiño su ojo derecho y me tomo de la cintura para que avanzara

-esta bien-

Yo siempre sedería ante el .

Fin del flash back

Después de eso me llevo caminando hasta el parque que frente a mi casa, después de todo la escuela estaba muy cerca y creo que el intento que estuviese cómoda en un lugar que conociera.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, de su infancia y de la mía, como es q sus hermanos fueron para el una mala influencia y como fue que mis padres murieron en un terrible choque mientras a mi me cuidaba la abuela.

Me hablo de sus pasatiempos, el es realmente un gran artista.

Intercambiamos ideas y recuerdos.

E incluso me invito a salir al cine el próximo viernes.

Hablamos de todo, exceptuando de lo que yo quería hablar

De verdad que lo intente , pero por mas que intente no pude.

No logre pedirle la explicación que yo deseaba, acerca de lo que llegaría a suceder con nosotros, nuestra amistad y demás.

Esa noche apenas y logre dormir ya que pensaba en el en cuanto cerraba los ojos y claro que también soñé con el.

Las dudas me carcomían pero yo era feliz, sin darme cuanta que lo peor se aproximaba.

…**.**

De repente todas las luces se apagaron, ya no había mas blanco solitario, todo era oscuro y silencioso

Creo que preferiría significativamente la luz.

Cuando de repente un solitaria ráfaga de viento me surco por el cabello y al voltear había un pequeño punto luminoso y mientras mas lo observaba mas grande se hacia hasta que se convirtió en una puerta de marco redondo.

Con miedo me impulse hacia ella , ya que no sentía los pes sobre un a superficie plana, era como estar en el fondo de una piscina y yo intentase nadar hacia la superficie pero en ves de eso era ir hacia lo que parecía una salvación o una ayuda.

Cuando por fin la traspase mis ojos me empezaron a molestar por el cambio repentino de la oscuridad a la luz.

Mis pies por fin tocaron piso y mi respiración se volvió mas calmada , el aire se sentía mas cálido y fácil de inhalar pero con una esencia dulce .

Abrí mis ojos y de repente había tres mujeres y dos hombres viéndome.

A esto yo no le encontré nada extraño, lo que me dejo sin aliento fue que estas cinco personas tenían alas blancas y mullidas.

-bienvenida cariño

…**.**

**Bien , hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les allá gustado y perdonen la tardanza y q sea un tanto corto.**

**Perdonen pero pasa por unos momentos muy difíciles para mi, pero estos sentimientos me inspiraron para seguir escribiendo.**

**Además , como dirían en Broadway "aun con un corazón roto o un ataque al corazón, la función debe continuar"**

**Pronto sabrán mas de mi, esta historia apenas va empezando.**


	5. esto no es verdad!

**Discleimer:** aunque pienso usar solo unos nombres de la saga creo que es justo decirles que eso personajes no son míos si no de la gran obra maestra de crepúsculo .

La historia es completamente mía y de echo algunas partes son autobiográficas.

**-ningún amor es  
>tan sincero como aquel que muere sin haberse declarado.-<strong>

…

-bienvenida cariño- hablo la primera de las mujeres, de cabellos pelirrojos ,con ojos verdes esmeralda y sonrisa deslumbrante.

Uno puede haber vivido un mini infarto al ver una araña o caerse e la regadera o incluso ver a tu perro a la mitad de la calle y ver autos acercándose, pero ninguno de esos momentos se ha comparado a este , un mini infarto de muerte.

-¿a donde ?- por favor , que no se a lo que estoy pensando.

-¿pues a donde mas cariño? Eres bienvenida al paraíso - contesto la segunda mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos color café con una sonrisa igual de brillante.

-hay, pero si esto no puede ser cierto!-

No ,esto no es verdad, es solo un juego, o una broma en serio pesada y de mal gusto

-no

-cariño, tranquilízate- hablo uno de los hombres de piel mas oscura y ojos negros.

-no , noooooooo-

Grite a todo pulmón

**...**

Mi gran cita con Edward era en aproximadamente unas 3 horas y yo aun me estaba duchando.

Había escogido para la gran ocasión unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa morada con cuello en V y unas zapatillas sin tacón.

Jamás uno nada de maquillaje mas que en los ojos ya que son la parte de mi que mas resalta.

Mi cabello es lacio natural así que solo lo tome en broche de moño.

cuando voltee al reloj solo me quedaban unos 15 minutos de los cuales use 6 para lavarme rigurosamente los dientes.

Había llamado a Ángela y a Any una noche antes para tranquilizarme un tanto.

A ella no le gustaba en nada que saliese con el problemático de la escuela y claro también por que Edward ya le había coqueteado por o menos unas miles de veces a las cuales Ángela siempre se negaba.

Cuando termine de hacer todo subí a mi auto , un matiz azul que quedaba perfecto con mi personalidad.

Habíamos quedado en vernos en la plaza para ver una película la cual escogeríamos allá.

Atravesé todas las tiendas para llegar a las salas de cine y espere junto uno de los carteles de promoción para las palomitas.

Ya habían pasado unos7 minutos mas de lo acordado y como tonta ya me estaba inquietando ya que cada ves que pasaba algún chico me fijaba si era el que yo buscaba , pero mi corazón se precipitaba cada que veía que no era mi "el" .

Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos y no había señales de Edward.

Cuando de repente unas manos me tomaron por lo hombros para voltearme.

-hola hermosa

-hola Edward- mi felicidad se sobre notaba en mi voz

-entramos?- mostro unos boletos ya que al parecer ya había escogido la película.

-por supuesto-

Yo estaba tan feliz que no me importo que se allá tardado o que no me hubiese dado la opción de escoger con el la película que veríamos.

Me la pase también que o me importaron tantas cosas , como que la película fuera de terror o que por cierto detesto.

Cada beso , cada abrazo , cada sonrisa y cada mirada lo compensaban todo y en cada uno de esos momentos me sentía volando entre nubes .

Al final de la película nos dimos unas vueltas por las tiendas y pasamos por ls mascotas, una de las cuales se libero y Edward atrapo.

Para el fue fácil por que el cachorrito apenas y había aprendido a correr.

Al final de la velada me acompaño hasta mi auto y me despidió con uno de sus típicos besos a mordidas que yo llegaba detestar pues deseaba algo mas tierno.

Esa noche me la pase pensando en el desde que llegue a casa hasta recostarme a mi cama , e incluso mientras la abuela me hablaba a lo cual solo respondía con un –aja- que ella detestaba.

Pero no me interesaba ya que me la pase de lo mejor.

El único recuerdo malo que tengo de aquella ocasión fue el sueño que tuve aquella noche en el cuela caminaba por la calle con mis mejores amigas aní, salma y Ángela.

Cuando por de repente vi a Edward de espaldas a nosotras.

Empecé a gritarle y a intentar llamar su atención , peor por mas que gritaba el no me asía caso.

Corría asía el pero cuanto mas me acercaba el mas se alejaba y yo no lo podía alcanzar .

Fue ahí cuando caí al vacio en el que solo escuchaba los gritos de terror de mis amigas.

Eso fue mas o menos todo el sueño ya que desperté aterrorizada y me cambie de postura aun que no logra dormir en toda la noche.

Tengo uno y mil recuerdos hermosos con Edward pero solo unos cuantos que desearía olvidar para seguir delante con el.

Las pocas amigas que tenia intentaban hacerme recapacitar , mientras que otras simplemente lo ignoraban , ya que no les gusta en nada quien era mi actual compañero.

Siempre me preguntaban si el y yo ya éramos pareja y a lo cual yo no sabia que responder.

El nunca me había dado señales de que quería que fuésemos algo mas , pero ya que era mi amigo de hace años yo confié en el y en que no me lastimaría.

Valla error de mi parte.

…

No recuerdo haber sido religiosa en ningún momento de mi vida.

Yo había llegado a creer mucho en lo sobrenatural y el lo paranormal, creía en hadas , en espíritus , en las cartas del tarot e incluso encendía serillos de la suerte para pedir deseos(algunos de los cuales se habían llegado a cumplir), recuerdo siempre haber llevado amuletos, como un anillo de lechuza o algún amuleto cerca mío.

Aunque claro, como yo vivía en la casa de mi tía y con mi abuela desde que mis padres murieron , pues entre las dos me inculcaron en la religión católica y yo no las contradecía por no querer problemas.

Me llevaban a la iglesia todos los domingos , a confesarme una ves a la semana y rezaba todas las noche.

Lo que jamás pensé fue en lo que le seguía a la muerte, tenia claro que se pensaba que llegaríamos al cielo y desde ahí cuidaríamos a nuestros seres queridos desde algún punto del paraíso .

Lo que yo no sabia es que seria tan pronto.

-cariño, ya estas mejor- no era una pregunta de parte de la pelirroja , era una afirmación.

-pero que es aquí?- el miedo nunca estuvo presente, si no mas bien la curiosidad.

-pues aquí pequeña, este es tu nuevo hogar- contesto el hombre de ojos grises y cabello canoso.

-no vale la pena que te alteres así hermosa , te explicaremos todo en cuanto lleguemos a tu siguiente parada.- secundo la tercera mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes.

-es que aun hay mas?- esto no podía ser verdad.

-claro que hay mas, mucho pero mucho mas- retomo la pelirroja.

-pero primero que nada tengo una pregunta para ustedes-

-dinos cariño, contestaremos cualquier duda

-quienes son ustedes?

-nosotros somos tus ángeles guardianes, bueno tuyos y de tu familia

-pero eso solo puede significar una cosa mas

-que cosa?

-estoy muerta- el miedo floreció por fin

-bueno pues eso es mas que obvio no corazón?

Ciertamente era muy lógico todo, pero era mas que todo que yo me rehusaba a creer en ello.

…**...**

**Hola chicas, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Creen que podrían darme un rr diciéndome que es lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora?**

**Bueno espero que se apiaden de mi.**

**También quería decirles que solo usare los nombre de a saga de Meyer y que probablemente me saldré mucho del contexto y de la personalidad de los personajes originales.**

**Esta historia es al 100% mía , e incluso algunas escenas son autobiográficas.**

**Espero que logren abrir su mente para ver esta historia desde mis ojos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. mis angeles

**Discleimer:** aunque pienso usar solo unos nombres de la saga creo que es justo decirles que eso personajes no son míos si no de la gran obra maestra de crepúsculo .

La historia es completamente mía y de echo algunas partes son autobiográficas.

**-ser estúpida es una cosa,  
>que te hagan sentir como tal es peor.-<strong>

…

Se dice que la imaginación es ciertamente mejor que la cruel realidad.

Si estoy soñando esto creo que la imaginación es una basura.

-muy bien , pues entonces andando- me apresuro

-y sus nombres? Puedo saber por lo menos eso?

-pero claro que si pequeña, yo soy Rakel y soy tu ángel de las decisiones, yo soy quien te acompaña cuando tienes alguna duda que parece no tener salida-

La segunda mujer de cabellos oscuros se me puso en frente.

-mi nombre es Dafne y soy tu ángel del amor, yo soy la que te acompaña en tus momentos especiales, como cuando estas con tu familia en navidad o algo por el estilo-

Voltee asía el hombre de piel oscura.

-pequeña, yo soy Cristian y soy tu ángel de la imaginación , estoy presente en tus momentos artísticos, cuando tocas con tu violín o empiezas a dibujar, pero también te acompaño en tus sueños y combato tus pesadillas-

El hambre de cabello canoso me puso una mano en el hombro para que voltease a verlo.

-yo pequeña mía soy Rafael y soy tu ángel de la sensatez, me encargo de cuidarte las espaldas en cualquiera de tus ideas, ya sea que haz ido a alguna fiesta en la que las personas están bebidas ahí es cuando yo salgo y te hago pedir que pasen por ti o pides conducir de regreso a casa.

La ultima mujer de cabellos rubios blanquecinos casi transparentes se escondía tras Rakel.

Al parecer era la mas joven ya que aun tenia rasgos muy infantiles y una mirada inocente , pero de cierta manera asustada, como asustada de mi.

-vamos cariño ella no te guardara rencor- Rakel intento animarla para presentarse.

La pequeña dio un paso al frente para presentarse.

-mi nombre es Melisa , yo te recogí en la carretera y te guie para que llegases con nosotros, yo me encargo de cuidar cada descuido tuyo –

Entonces ella era…

-pero eso quiere decir que tu eres…

-yo soy tu ángel de la muerte- susurro con tristeza

…**.**

uno no puede vivir de recuerdos, si no que hay que vivir para crear nuevos.

Pero en este momento estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Vivía día tras día de cada recuerdo que tenia con Edward , pues el solo venia a visitarme de ves en ves , cuando tenia tiempo para verme.

Claro que lo comprendía ya que el trabaja descargando cajas de los camiones y pues tenia poco tiempo para todo.

E de admitir que lo extraño cada día un tanto mas.

Mis amigas intentan detenerme, me dicen que tengo que arrancármelo del corazón antes de que el llegue a lastimarme de gravedad.

Pero aunque lo intentase seria imposible.

Él se unido en mis sentimientos como en arena movediza.

Como si cada ves que yo luchara para sacarlo el se hundía todavía mas.

Pero mis amigas son muy comprensivas y de lo mas lindas y dulces.

Any cree que mientras yo este feliz todo saldrá bien para los dos.

Ángela aunque no este de acurdo esta alegre por que yo también lo sea.

Y salma, bueno ella no quiere hablar de Edward ya que cree q es un drogadicto de lo peor (cosa totalmente falsa) pero también esta feliz por mi.

Samanta y Paulina están del mismo lado que Any.

También se que si mi corazón se llegase a romper ellas estarán para mi en cada momento, sin importar que ellas desearían estar en otro lugar.

Hoy estoy un tanto nerviosa ya que Edward prometió venir a visitarme por la tarde.

Para tranquilizarme un rato decidí tocar u rato con mi violín, pero los nervios eran tantos que las manos me temblaban y solo lograba que estrepitosos sonidos salieran de mis cuerdas.

Recuerdo que antes la única razón para que yo saliese al parque era para pasear a mi perro.

Ese pequeño era mi adoración , el era mi bebe consentido.

Con tan solo recordarlo la nostalgia volvían a mi .

Su nombre era Suertudo pues tubo mucha suerte al encontrarme cuando fue abandonado en la calle por algún dueño inconsciente e insensible sin corazón.

Mi pequeño murió de vejez , pero eso significa que tubo una gran y larga vida , así que lo recordare por siempre y el siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón.

Mire el reloj y salí disparada al parque.

Edward ya me esperaba en una de las bancas bajo un árbol.

-hola- esa sonrisa de comercial se presento en su rostro.

Las repuestas cortas eran parte de nuestra conversación, y las preguntas normalmente eran por parte mía pero las respondía como si el me las hubiese echo pues así el conocería una parte de mi.

Cuando se hizo mas tarde me acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa y se despidió con un beso, pero esta vez un tanto diferente , mas dulce y calmado, mas romántico.

Un recuerdo mas que podría guardar en mi mente.

…**.**

Estaba mas que atónita, como algo así podría estar realmente sucediendo?

La muerte estaba justo frente mío .

La muerte, el amor , la sensatez, la imaginación y las decisiones eran algo presente justo ahora.

Tan literal y desquiciado a la vez.

-por favor no me odies- me rogo la muerte- todos los demás lo hacen-

-odiarte? Como podría no odiarte? – intente calmarme, de verdad que lo intente- pero si tu fuiste la que me separo de todo lo que yo amaba- tal vez no debí haber levantado tanto la voz.

-no fue mi intención realmente , pero es mi trabajo- sus ojos se veían como al punto de las lagrimas.

-tu trabajo? Es tu trabajo arruinar a los demás?

- cariño no te debes alterar así con la pequeña melisa, aun siendo la mas antigua entre nosotros es la mas sensible- Rakel saco su instinto maternal para defender a la muerte.

-te e traído un obsequio de bienvenida- melisa intentaba arreglar las cosas.

Un ladrido muy familiar sonó cerca mío.

-no puede ser- exclame con sorpresa.

-soy la muerte, pero claro que se puede hacer.

-Suertudo- mi bebe estaba de nuevo con migo, igual de pequeño que siempre pues era un chihuahua.

Estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo vi, o bueno, la ultima vez que lo vi en vida solo que con la pequeña diferencia en la que llevaba en el lomo un par de mullidas alas.

Basta de tonterías, necesitaba respuestas y ya.

-aun no se que pensar de todo esto-

-descuida pequeña todo lo responderemos al llegar a tu destino- dijo la sensatez.

La imaginación me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a lo que parecía mi destino mientras yo me aferraba con el otro brazo a suertudo negándome a soltar al único recuerdo que tenia en ese momento.

…

**Hola chicas, les agradezco que me lean, les e dejado aquí el nuevo cap antes de salir de verano y de que empiecen mis clase.**

**Espero que sigan leyéndola y que este cap no se les allá echo aburrido.**

**Pronto tendrán mas de mi**

**P.D. quien me deje un rr le doy un adelanto del sig cap.**


End file.
